Los sentimientos de los 2
by Namii D.Monkey
Summary: Nami y Luffy se separaan de sus amigos tras una tormenta y llegan a una isla.Que isla sera esta?,Quien vivira ahi?
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana soleada en el Thousand Sunny,todos sus tripulantes estaban ocupados haciendo algo en especial;de repente empezo hacer un viento muy fuerte y empezo a intentaban que el barco no se hundiera con ellos empezo a tener mareos y dolor de cabeza haciendo asi,que perdiera el equilibrio,pero antes de caer un brazo de goma la sujeto y la llevo hacia el.

Luffy:Nami,te encuentras biien casi te caes(pregunto preocupado) Nami:Si tranquilo solo que he tenido un pequeño mareo nada mas (dijo sonriendo).

Los chicos ya no podian hacer nada mas por el barco asi que ahora les tocaba a ellos intentar no caer al ,Robin y Chopper se sujetaban en la parte derecha del barco,Franky,Brook y Sanji en la parte izquierda,mientras que Nami y Luffy se sujetaban al palo mayor.

Luffy tenia agarrada a Nami por la cintura,mientras que Nami se sujetaba al cuello de su capitan.A Nami le dolia muchissimo la cabeza y no podia evitar soltar algun quejido,lo que hizo que Luffy le preguntara que le pasava.

Luffy:Que te pasa te encuentras mal,Nami?(pregunto bastante preocupado)

Nami:Ya te e dicho antes que sii Luffy no te preocupes por mi vale?(dijo sonriendo)Eso hizo que el capitan se pusiera muy colorado.

La tormenta era cada vez mas fuerte y casi nadie podia aguantarse vieron que una ola de unos 7 metros se hacercava hacia ellos.

Todos se agarraron lo mas fuerte que pudieron para que la ola no los llebasen con el,pero Luffy no pudo aguantar mas y se solto

Nami:AAAAAAHH VAMOSS A MORIRRRR! Luffy:NAMII YO TE PROTEGEREE!(grito abrazando a Nami sobreprotectoramente)y asi cayeron al agua

Todos:LUFFYY,NAMII!

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2 Comienzo

**Hola,siento que el anterior fic fuera tan corto esque no se me ocurria nada jajaja,pero tranquilos,intentare que este capitulo sea mas largo. ^^**

_Nami:AAAAAAHH VAMOSS A MORIRRRR! Luffy:NAMII YO TE PROTEGEREE!(grito abrazando a Nami sobreprotectoramente)y asi cayeron al agua_

_Todos:LUFFYY,NAMII!_

**"¡Comienzo!"**

El barco Sunny se dirrijia hacia una isla que habia a unas cuantas horas de donde se estaban inquietos ya que 2 horas antes hubo una tormenta grandiosa,haciendo asi que el capitan y la navegante cayeran al mar.

Ussuff:Espero que la corriente les aya llevado hacia esa islaa sino..ya estaran muertos-dijo soltando una catarata de lagrimas lo que hizo que Chopper tambien comenzara a llorar.

Sanji:Nami,mi pelirroja,espero que estes sana y salva-repetia a cada rato,haziendo que Zoro se hartara ya de escucharle a cada rato.

Zoro:QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ COCINERO DE PACOTILLA?-gritoo.

Sanji:QUE ME HAS LLAMADO MALDITO MARIMO?-le grito igual que Zoro le hizo a el.

Zoro:QUIERES QUE TE LO VUELVA A REPETIR ERO-COOK?-grito,pero esta vez desenfundando sus espadas.

Sanji:CUANDO Y DONDE QUIERAS!-y asi empezaron a pelear como cada dia,cada hora...

**En la isla...**

Nami empezo a abrir los ojos lentamente y se a su alrededor y lo primero que vio fue un gran bosque con muchos arboles.

Nami:Donde estoy,que a pasado?-se pregunto asi misma hacia su derecha y vio a Luffy en el suelo desmayado,entonces recordo lo dirijio hacia su capitan y intento despertarlo ,utilizo todo tipo de metodos,hasta probo con carne,pero fue en vano,Luffy no despertaba.

Nami:Luffy sniff sniff,no me dejes,porfavor despierta,no te alejes de mi lado-dijo abrazando-lo y llorando desesperadamente..

Luffy*Q-que-que pasa?Espera un voz...es la de Nami.*-penso.

Nami:Lu-luffy porfavor despierta,porfavor te lo me dejes sola,no me dejes porfavor,no puedo vivir sin ti.-dijo llorando aun ese momento la mano de Luffy se poso en la mejilla de Nami acariziandola suavemente,lo que hizo que dejara de llorar para mirar a Luffy,quien la miraba a los ojos intensamente.

Luffy:Tranquila Nami,jamas me separare de ti te lo juro,pero porfavor,deja de llorar no me gusta verte triste ¿vale?-le dijo a Nami regalandole una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas para luego abrazarla.

Nami seguia llorando,pero estavez de felizidad al saver que su tonto pero hermoso capitan se encontrava sano y salvo junto a ella.

Luffy:Oye Nami,sabes por casualidad en que isla estamos?-pregunto a la pelirroja colorado por el abrazo que se habian dado.

Nami en el mismo estado que Luffy le dijo que no lo sabia.

Luffy:Bien pues como ni tu ni yo sabemos que isla es esta lo unico que podemos hacer es ir a investigar ¿no? levanto del suelo,se sacudio los pantalones y le ofrecio la mano a Nami quien la acepto algo colorada y asi empezaron a caminar adentrandose al bosque.

Continuara..

**¿Que tal?¿Os a gustado?**

**Este capitulo a sido mas largo que el otro ¿verdad?**

**Dejen Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3 Encuentro

**Ola,este es un nuevo fic de Luffy y Nami,y como digo siempre Disfruten!**

**En el fic anterior:**

_Luffy:Oye Nami,sabes por casualidad en que isla estamos?-pregunto a la pelirroja colorado por el abrazo que se habian dado._

_Nami en el mismo estado que Luffy le dijo que no lo sabia._

_Luffy:Bien pues como ni tu ni yo sabemos que isla es esta lo unico que podemos hacer es ir a investigar ¿no? levanto del suelo,se sacudio los pantalones y le ofrecio la mano a Nami quien la acepto algo colorada y asi empezaron a caminar,adentrandose al bosque._

**Capitulo 3:Encuentro...**

Ya llevaban caminando unas 2 horas,y desde hacia un rato Luffy y Nami notaron como si alguien les estuvieran vigilando,entonzes Nami empezo a marearse y por poco pierde el conocimiento.

Nami:*Que me pasa,porque me siento tan mal,sera que me he resfriado?*-penso.

Luffy:Nami...-susurro.

Nami:Di-dime..

Luffy:Notas como si alguien nos estuvira vigilando?...-le pregunto.

Nami:Ah?Si,ya llevo rato sintiendo como si alguien nos estuviera...Nami no pudo terminar su frase ya que alguien la interrumpio.

?:Observando?-Pregunto acabando la frase de Nami.

Luffy:Eh?Quien eres tu?-Dijo.

?:Me llamo Koby y estais en mi isla.

Luffy:Tu isla?.

Koby:Exacto.

Nami:Vale,pero porque nos estavas vigilando?.-pregunto.

Entonzes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Koby estaba en frente de Nami mirandola con ojos de malicia.

Koby:No os estava vigilando,te estaba observando a ti,eres muy guapa sabes,porque no vienes y te casas conmigo?-dijo poniendole la mano en la mejilla para asi intentar besarla.

Luffy:NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A NAMI,IDIOTA-le dijo poniendose enfrente de la chica,para evitar que Koby se le volviera a acercar.

Nami:Luffy...-susurro.

Koby:Tienes un nombre precioso,Nami,precioso,igual que tu ;)-le dijo.

Luffy:Kieres callarte de una vez?-le dijo poniendose cada vez mas celoso.

Koby:Quien es este,tu novio?-pregunto a la pelirroja kien se sonrojo Nami le iva a decir que no,Luffy se le adelanto

Luffy:Si,si lo soy,pero a ti que mas te da!-le dijo con un poco de color en las mejillas por lo que habia dicho.

Nami:*Lu-luffy a dicho que soy su novia*-penso colorada.

Koby:Bueno me da igual si eres o no eres su novio,esta preciosidad se va a casar conmigo si o si.-le dijo.

Luffy:No te lo voy a permitir!-dijo preparandose para golpearle,pero antes de poder hacer nada mas,Koby se le adelanto y le pego un fuerte puñetazo a Luffy en la cara y un rodillazo en el estomago,para luego agarrar a Nami y pegarle un puñetazo en la barriga,haciendo que esta se desmayara.

Nami:Ahh!-se quejo.

Luffy:N-nami!.-sueltala maldito.-dijo intentando ponerse de pie,cosa que no consiguio.

Koby:Jajaja veo que te dolio el puñetazo que te di,pero bueno,ya es hora de que me vaya,pero nos volveremos a ver muy pronto muajaja.-dijo desapareciendo y llevandose a Nami consiigo.

Luffy:N-no N-nami-Dijo.*N-nami...En eso cayo al suelo desmayado

**Continuara...**

**Dejen reviewss! jaja**


	4. Chapter 4:Te salvare Nami!

**Cuarto capitulo de Los sentimientos de los 2 jajaja.**

Abrio los ojos pesada y lentamente,noto que estaba encima de algo blandito y varios segundos en acordarse de que Nami habia sido secuestrada por Koby,se levanto rapidamente y se dirigio a la cubierta donde todos le esperaban.

Luffy:C-como he llegado aqui?-pregunto dirigiendose hacia el medico del barco.

Chopper:Cuando llegamos a la isla,te encontramos inconciente y te trajimos al barco.

Luffy:Bueno da igual..chicos,tengo que deciros algo muy importante,Nami fue secuestrada por un tipejo llamado que ir a por ella,hay que ir a salvarla cueste lo que cueste,pero necesito vuestra ayuda.-dijo furioso por lo que le pudiera estar pasando a SU navegante.

Zoro:Tranquilizate Luffy,te ayudaremos a traer de vuelta a Nami,sana y salva. ¿Verdad chicos?.-pregunto a la tripulacion.

Todos:SII!-gritaron.

Robin:Si,pero tendra que ser mañana por la mañ que cargar energia para poder traer a navegante-san de vuelta con nosotros.-dijo tranquilamente.

Luffy:Q-quee!.No podemos esperar hasta mañana,y si le pasa algo de mientras,y si ese Koby se llega a casar con ella?-dijo mas furioso que antes.

Franky:Luffy,Robin tiene razon,si vamos ahora,lo unico que aremos sera empeorar las cosas y encuanto a ti,primero tendrias que tranquilizarte.-le dijo.

Luffy:Pero..vale,pero mañana a primera hora vamos a por ella.-dijoo y se dirigio a su cuarto para intentar tranquilizarse.

**En otro lugar..**

Una chica de pelo naranja se encontraba atada de muñecas y pies gritandole a el chico quien la secuestro.

Koby:Quieres estarte quieta de una vez?-grito intentando ponerle en la cabeza lo que parecia ser una tiara(busquen en google).

Nami:No!Sueltame!Dejamee!

Koby:Te crees que gritando vas a conseguir algo,crees que tu novio vendra a buscarte?-le dijo.

Nami:No lo creeo,lo se,el y los demas vendran a buscarme y te patearan el culo-dijo desafiandole

Koby:Tranquila bonita,que si vienen,les tengo preparado una sorpresa.-dijo consiguiendo ponerle la tiara en la cabeza,eso hizo que a nami le diera una descarga electrica por todo el cuerpo quedando inconciente.

**Al dia siguiente..**

La tripulacion se preparaba para ir a buscar a ya estubieron listos decidieron quien seria que se quedaria en el barco para protegerlo.

Franky:Yo me quedo,asi podre arreglar el barco.-dijo.

Chopper,Brook y Ussuf:Nosotros tambien nos quedamos!-gritaron entrando al barco.

Luffy:Bien..Franky y Ussuf se quedaran para cuidar el barco,Brook y Chopper iran a buscar madera,mientras que Zoro,Sanji,Robin y yo vamos a por Koby.¿De acuerdo?.-pregunto seriamente,algo que sorprendio al todos.

Todos:De acuerdo.-dijeron al unison.

**En el lugar donde Nami se encontraba..**

?:Señor Koby,el chico de sombrero de paja y 3 de su tripulacion se dirigen hacia aqui.-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Koby:Bienn Piro,gracias por la informacion,ya saves lo que tienes que hacer-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Piro:Si,señor.-dijo,se levanto y se marcho.

**Con los sombrero de paja..**

Como todos los dias zoro y Sanji se estaban peleando,mientras que Robin y Luffy estaban alante del todo.

Robin:Capitan-san,a ti te gusta Nami.¿VERDAD?-se atrevio a preguntar,lo que hizo que Luffy se sonrojara violentamente.

Luffy:Y-yoo,b-bu-bueno,e-esto...-no podia hablar,se encontraba nervioso

Robin:Vamos capitan,se que te mueres por ella-dijo soltando una risa.

Luffy:Si,si me gusta. gusta desde hace tiempo. Haria cualquier cosa por ella.-dijo tristemente.

Robin:Tranquilo,la rescataremos,entonces podras decirle lo que sientes por ella.-le animo.

Luffy:Lo se,shi shi shi-rio

?:No esteis tan seguros.-de la nada delante de Luffy y Robin aparecio un hombre vestido con ropas estrañas

Zoro:Que quieres decir?-pregunto,quien dejo de pelear con Sanji.

?:Pues que por mucho que intenteis salvar a Nami no podreis ja ja ja-dijo.

Luffy:T-tuu!Fue a lanzarse contra el,pero Sanji,Zoro y Robin se pusieron delante de el.

?:Eso es injusto 3 contra 1,no es una lucha perdon he dicho contra 1?Queria decir contra 3.-Aparecieron 2 personas mas junto al desconocido y los 3 atacaron a Sanji,Zoro y Robin.

Luffy:CHicoos!-grito.

Sanji:Ve a por Nami-swan,nosotros nos encargaremos de el.-dijo esquivando una patada que se dirigia hacia el.

Luffy:Sanjii..Pero..

Zoro:Vamos Luffy,aprovecha y ve a salvar a Nami.

Luffy:Chicos..-susurro. VALE,tened cuiidado.-Grito y asi dio media vuelta y corriendo se fue.

?-Estais preparados para divertiros.-dijo.

**Continuara...**

**Dejen reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5:Declaracion

**Siento aver tardado tanto en hacer este fic esque estaba muy liada con los deberes y mi madre me castigo sin ordenador,pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta y aqui teneis el capitulo 5 de Los sentimientos de los 2...Disfruten!**

_Luffy:CHicoos!-grito._

_Sanji:Ve a por Nami-swan,nosotros nos encargaremos de el.-dijo esquivando una patada que se dirigia hacia el._

_Luffy:Sanjii..Pero.._

_Zoro:Vamos Luffy,aprovecha y ve a salvar a Nami._

_Luffy:Chicos..-susurro. VALE,tened cuiidado.-Grito y asi dio media vuelta y corriendo se fue._

_?-Estais preparados para divertiros.-dijo._

**Capitulo 5 : Declaracion.**

?Estais preparados para divertiros?-dijoo el extraños.

Zoro:Je,estamos listos para empezar...-dijo poniendose su pañuelo en la cabeza y las espadas en la boca...Y ganar...

**En otra parte.**

Luffy:Uff uff uff...porfin..he llegado..uff.-dijo habia llegado a un pequeño castillo color que ir a buscar a Nami. repente oyó una voz detras de el y rapidamente se giro.

?:Ja nos volvemos a ver,sombrero de paja.-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Luffy:K-koby..-mascullo esta Nami!Contesta!-grito.

Koby:Ja,tranquilo chaval,tu navegante esta perfectamente.

Luffy:Devuelveme a mi navegante.!-grito cabreado.

Koby:Ja eso nunca pasara,aparte no creeo que tu navegante quiera volver con vosotros.-sonrio.

Luffy:Q-que quieres decir?-pregunto.

Koby:Mejor preguntaselo a ella.-dijo,y detras de el aparecio Namii.

Luffy:Namii!Vamos ven antes de que te atrape de nuevo!-le dijo.

Nami:No.-dijo feliz estando aqui con mi amo-le dijo.

Luffy:T-tu amo?

Koby:Ya saves lo que tienes que hacer preciosa.

Nami:Si amo,debo acabar con Luffy.-y asi en un rapido movimiento ataco a Luffy por la espalda.

Luffy:Argggh!-grito.N-nami,que te pasa?Que te han hecho?.Que le has hecho a Nami,malditoo!.- le grito a Koby.

Koby:jajaja solo la he hipnotizado un poco haciendo que a ti y a tu tripulacion os odie hasta el punto de querer mataros.

Luffy:Malditoo!.Namii por favor reaciona,recuerda quien soy,yo soy tu capitan,tu amigo..!-

Nami:Tu no eres nada mio y ahora,preparate porque vas a morir aqui mismo.-Cogio una espada de el suelo y se dirigio hacia luffy preparada para atacarlo.

Luffy esquivo por suerte el ataque que se dirigia hacia él pero no podia esquivarlos todos asi que se dirigió hacia Nami y le cogio la muñeca en la que tenia la espada,haciendo que la soltara.

Luffy:Escuchamé Nami ese tio te a hipnotizado haciendo que nos odies a mi y a toda la tripulacion,no es conmigo con quien tienes que luchar sino con Koby.

Nami:Cierra la boca.-Y con la otra mano le pego un puñetazo a Luffy en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo y tirandose sobre el le empezo a pegar puñetazos y guantazos.

Luffy:Nami,basta ya te he dicho que no es conmigo con quien tienes que enfrentarte sinos con Koby.-le dijo de nuevo pero Nami no le hacia caso.

Ya habian pasado unos que Nami empezo a pegarle a Luffy y ya se estava cansando de que Luffy no hiciera nada para detenerla.

Nami:Te has quedado sin fuerza acaso o que?Porque no luchas conmigoo?.-le grito.

Luffy:Escuchame Nami..Jamas te haria algo y menos ahora ya que estas siendo controlada por ese imbecil...Te pido porfavor que recuerdes quien soy y quienes son tus amigos..hace tiempo que quiero decirte lo que siento por tii y no solo es amistad,sinos amor..YO TE AMO!.-ante ese grito a Nami se le aparecieron recuerdos de sus amigos y de sus amigos y de lo bien que se lo pasaba con las bromas que hacia su capitan,de las risas de sus amigos,de los golpes que le daba a Luffy cuando hacia alguna estupidez... de los sentimientos que sentia hacia él...

Nami:L-luffy..y-yo t-ta-tambien t-te..-pero antes de poder decir nada mas se desmayo encima de Luffy.

Luffy:Namii!.Nami!.Que te pasaa!.-Nami,estaba muy roja y se le hacia dificil respirar bien.

Luffy:Oh noo! *Nami tiene fiebre,casi no puede repirar,que hagoo no puedo dejarla tumbada en el suelo para yo ir a luchar con Koby,y tampoco creeo que Koby nos deje ir asi sin mas..Grrrrh.-gruño Luffy .No savia que hacer,no queria soltar a Nami estando como estaba,y Koby se dirigia hacia el cabreado por aver roto el hipnotizmo de Nami,lo unico que podia hacer era cerrar los ojos y proteger a Nami con su cuerpo para que a ella no le pasara nada malo,cuando una katana de repente ataco a Koby por la espalda atravesandole el corazon.

Luffy:ZORO!.-grito feliz.

Zoro:Luffy,estas bien,que le a pasado a Nami.?

Luffy:Tiene mucha fiebre,se ve que la tormenta hizo que se resfriara y cogiera fiebre.

Sanji:Hay que llevarla inmediatamente al barco para que Chopper la revise.-dijo quien acababa de aparezer.

**Ya en el barco..**

Nami empezaba a despertar,le dolia mucho la cabeza y casi no podia mantenerse en pie y al lado de su cama se encontro a Luffy mirandolaa preocupado.

Nami:L-luffy..

Luffy:Shhh,descansa Nami.-dijo acariziandole los cabellos.

Nami:E-estoy p-perfectamente..Pero que a pasado.?-pregunto.

Luffy:Koby te secuestro y te hipnotizo haciendo que nos odiaras a mi y a todos,pero hize que volvieras a ser la misma de antes..-dijo sonriendo.

Nami:Aaa y-ya recuerdo..y-y tamb-tambien recuerdo lo que me dijiste...-dijo super sonrojada al igual que Luffy.

Luffy:B-bueno solo dije la verdad,dije mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia...-pero no pudo hablar mas ya que Nami le interrumpio dandole un beso en los labios a lo que Luffy correspondio.

Nami:T-te amoo Luffy.-dijo abrazandolo.

Luffy:Yo tambien te amo Nami.-correspondiendole al abrazo.

**LLEGO EL FINAL!Que tal? Os a gustadoo?Porfavor dejen reviewsss **


End file.
